


Lights Went Out, The

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-16
Updated: 1999-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully meets...Nah, you'll have to read it.





	Lights Went Out, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

The Lights Went Out by Raven

The Lights Went Out  
Written By:  
Archive: Please ask first.  
Category: Scully/ Female (of course!)  
Disclaimer: The characters below aren't mine, Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox have all the pleasure.  
Feedback: Yes please. This is my first time, so be gentle with me.  
Spoilers: None what-so ever.  
Summary: Scully meets...Nah, you'll have to read it.  
Important Information: This was intended to be the first part of an ongoing series, but I've decided to use this as a whole story. That way, subsequent stories can follow, meaning those who don't like waiting ages for the next installment won't be disappointed. Many thanks to Athos for such valuable help and comments, and to my X, for always being there.

* * *

The Lights Went Out

Northern Rock Motel  
Room 13  
21.04 PM

He coughed again. Then sniffed. He looked awful.

She gave him that 'I told you so' look.

"See Mulder, I'm a doctor, trust me. Drink this whisky, get some sleep and you'll feel much better in the morning."

"But Scully, I have to phone some people...." He made a weak effort to grab his mobile phone, but was beaten to it.

"Scully..." he wailed.

"Mulder, I've had to put up with you coughing and sniffing for the past two days. No more. Get into bed now. Understand? And there'll be no phone calls tonight. You're ill. So either drink that damn whisky, or take an aspirin." She sighed, knowing she was being tough on him, but he could be such a baby sometimes.

She dropped his phone into her briefcase and headed for the door. She spoke in a calmer, soothing tone. "I'll pop in and check on you later." She looked over at him as he climbed obediently into bed.

"Wait...Scully what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to check out the restaurant, have a strong coffee, then do what most people do when they stay in dumps like this."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Get very drunk and watch some really bad tv."

He nodded. "If you want to stay here and chat, you're welcome to..." he said weakly. Not really meaning it, but he felt bad leaving her alone.

She walked over to the bed, kissed him on the forehead and switched his bedside light off.

"Goodnight Mulder."

Northern Rock Motel Outside Room 7 23.12 PM

"Wait a minute, shhhh, this is it. That is a seven right? It keeps moving. I can't see properly."

"It's a seven, trust me."

"See, I told you I could find my way here!" Scully said triumphantly. She gave the woman standing next to her a smug grin.

"Yes, and you were right. But did you really think I could let you run off into the deepest darkest night when you're this drunk? And besides, what if you'd gone to the wrong room? Though I imagine it would give Mulder a nice surprise. Probably would have increased his temperature though! See, you should be thanking me. I've saved you from making a huge mistake."

"Oh please, that is not an appealing thought." Scully stumbled and grabbed hold of the woman's arms to steady herself.

The woman smiled and gently leaned Dana against the door of her motel room. She held her still for a moment, looking into piercing blue eyes. Or were they green? It was so hard to tell. " So..." she began slowly, "You do know what happens next , don't you Agent Scully?"

"I'll have to be totally honest with you, I have no idea what you're talking about. At all." She giggled nervously. "Just how much did I drink tonight? It wasn't that much, was it?"

She hesitated only briefly, then pulled herself close to Scully. "You're supposed to thank me for a wonderful evening, then, I kiss you politely on the cheek, you take a few steps back, we look at each other, and for a moment neither of us know what to say. Then we move closer and kiss, you invite me in, we empty the mini-bar and spend the whole night making love. Then when you wake up in the morning, you'll find me gone."

She moved back, her eyes scrutinizing Scully's face, searching for a reaction.

Scully pulled herself away from the door, hoping to whatever god she believed in, she wasn't going to fall flat on her face, or look anything other than cool calm and collected. Not a very easy accomplishment, given that her entire world seemed to be spinning.

"That...is very," her concentration was fully focused on her words, too much perhaps, as she suddenly stumbled backwards, grabbing hold of her motel room door just in time.

"Ow! Damn it! I mean, Um, that does sound interesting, it's just... I can't, find my room, I mean my room keys...I think I'm slightly drunk here." Dana fumbled in her coat pockets, "They were here honestly, or did I leave them in the restaurant? No, I did have them..."

"It certainly would appear that you're drunk." She agreed. "Here, let me help you." She leant forward, bending her head, almost resting it on Scully's shoulder. She slipped her hands deep inside the thick black winter coat, she hesitated, as Dana stumbled again. "You FBI agents certainly can't hold your drink. Here was I thinking they were big , brave and strong. I mean, here you are chasing little green men for a living, but can't even hold your Tequila, please!"

"Mulder chases, I just follow... Hey, what happened to Mulder?"

"You sent him to bed earlier, remember? He was ill. Don't worry about him, trust me, he's safe and sound in his nice warm room, probably watching the adult zone or whatever he gets off on, feeling much better."

"So when did you appear?"

"I bought you a drink. Wow, I never realised I was this un-memorable." She looked hurt for a moment.

"No! No, you are very memorable, I didn't mean to insult you, I don't drink very often and when I do..."

"You do it big time." She laughed. "I can honestly say I've never seen anyone swig Tequila from the bottle before. I was very impressed."

"I didn't really do that, did I?" She groaned, "Why did I have Tequila? I hate it. I get so ...wild." The head lifted, smiling at Scully. "Really? I must keep that in mind. Tequila makes her wild. Just how wild though, Special Agent Dana Scully?" she teased. "Come on, I'll bet you've never done a wild thing in your life."

Scully lifted her head, her hands reached out, running her fingers through soft silky hair. She looked intensely up into cool blue eyes, that, even in the darkness of the Northern Rock Motel car park, shone brightly.

She pulled herself close to the woman, holding on tightly to strong shoulders, never breaking eye contact. With one frozen hand she traced the face gently, softly, then slowly placed her lips onto hers. Just lightly, just enough to get the message over.

"Maybe this wild," she whispered into her ear.

The voice trembled, "I think, maybe, I've underestimated you."

"Oh, you have, believe me." Scully giggled again, more of a nervous response than anything else.

The woman removed her hands, reluctantly, from Scully's coat. "Ta-da!" In her left hand dangled room sevens keys. "Here you are Agent Scully. On second thoughts maybe I should do the honours."

She opened the door and flicked on the light, casting a dim glow around the room.

"So, am I invited in? Or is this when you tell me you're really not that kind of girl, and leave me all alone with a broken heart?"

Dana turned to face her, she lowered her voice. "I'll be honest with you. I'm not that kind of girl. But, I really do want to be."

"I see." The woman looked thoughtfully at her.

"Does that bother you?" she laughed uneasily.

"Not in the slightest. I feel I should warn you, just in case you hadn't guessed, I am that kind of girl."

"No! Really?" Dana stood back in mock surprise.

"It's true, it's true, I'm pleased to say." She smiled reaching out she brushed Dana's hair out of her eyes. "Didn't you're mother warn you about women like me?"

"Absolutely. And no matter where I looked I could never find one."

An answering smile. "You have tonight."

They stood, looking at each other, not quite sure what to do.

Scully fiddled with the doorknob. Finally she looked at the blonde woman and in her most sober voice asked "So, are you coming in or hanging around out there all night, freezing your ass off?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." She stepped inside the room smiling at the stunning redhead before her. She turned, smiled out into the darkness of the parking lot, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Northern Rock Motel  
Room 13  
23.10PM

He woke up after yet another dream of Samantha. He was shivering. More from the flu, than the images in his head. He fumbled around on the bedside table for the bottle of whisky he knew was there. Somewhere. Frustrated, he put the light on, located the bottle and poured himself another one.

Had Scully been back? He wasn't sure. His head was foggy and he felt bad. Outside he could hear voices. Loud ones. He wondered what would happen if he was to request they keep their voices down a bit.

He stumbled to the window, pulling back the thick, dirty- white net curtain. A woman. No, two of them. He gave a grin, and turned to go to bed. He thought better of it, and returned to the net to spy a little more. They were closer now. He recognised Scully instantly. Her silhouette he'd recognise anywhere. Must be coming to check on me he told himself. He watched a little more, curious as to what the other woman was doing. He blinked, not quite sure if he had just seen Scully kiss her. She couldn't have. Scully didn't like women. Then again, she'd never been that into men. Hell, he'd tried his luck once or twice and got nowhere fast. He watched as the other woman unlocked Scully's door. He couldn't believe this was happening. Any moment now you'll wake up, he told himself.

But he didn't.

Well, there's going to be a lot to talk about over breakfast in the morning, he thought to himself. Dana Scully. How could you.... His mind trailed off, thinking that images of the porn films he'd seen so many times before were probably going to be repeated just a few yards from where he stood...

His little fantasy came crashing down around his head.

Not her. It wasn't...

But there she was, standing inside Scully's motel room, almost looking right at him, smiling.

It couldn't be.

Marita Covarrubias.

He couldn't let this happen.

The door closed.

The lights went out.

To Be Continued?


End file.
